The number of residential fires continues to increase. Twenty-five to thirty percent of these fires begin in the kitchen. The largest single category and the number one cause. Automated fire suppression systems would be useful for addressing this risk.
In commercial settings, large fire suppressions systems have been used. However, these systems are expensive and can be difficult to install. Further, these systems are not readily applicable to the residential setting. Where residential applications have been developed, they are generally miniaturized versions of commercial systems. Such systems, like the full size commercial systems, tend to be cumbersome, expensive, and difficult to install, requiring professional installers. One such miniaturized system is the Guardian residential range-top fire suppression system, which is produced by Twenty First Century International Fire Equipment of Irving, Tex.